jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackFoxyFive/Black Star
Hej! A więc... Jest to DZIWNY blog... Bo będą tu zamieszczane coś w stylu Q & A więc liczę, że będziecie dawać ciekawe pytania! Informuję iż postaram się nie robić błędów, ale jeśli chodzi o przecinki to nie będzie ich za dużo... Żeby nie było nieporozumień. Jeśli chcesz zadać pytanie Kuroi to na początku napisz Q: (i jakieś pytanie). Pierwsze co (trzeba!) zrobić: przedstawię postać ^^ Kuroi - Black Star Jestem Kuroi! Na dole jestem przedstawiona ^^ (Informuję, że ja tylko te rysunki "przerabiałam" od pewnej osoby od, której można je brać. Ale nie zdradzę gdzie i kto). Mam nietypowy kolor oczu... Wiem, ale nic nie poradzę! Jestem ciekawska i KOFFAM rysować <3 To moje hobby... Gdy akurat nie latam. I równie KOFAM ryby! Hmm... Nie wiem co jeszcze o sobie powiedzieć... Wiele smoków przezywa mnie "Black star" przez kolor łusek i gwiazdę na łapie. Hm... To chyba tyle ^^; Nie umiem się przedstawiać... Możecie zadawać mi pytania nie tylko dotyczące co lubię itp. Można też np. "Jak wyobrażam Siebie jako Tnącego burzę" lub coś. Postaram się też przedstawiać czasem moje "przygody". To tyle. Jeśli masz uwagi to pisz. thumb|left|266px thumb|368px 1. Ile masz lat? Może na to nie wygląda, ale mam 12 lat. Choć za 3 miesiące skończe 13! Z charakteru jestem bardziej dorosła niż inne smoki w tym wieku, które znam! Szary TB: Echm... Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyprawaisz? K: A co zabronisz? TB: No... Nie... Niestety... right Taka dorosła XD 2. Znasz jakiegoś alfę? Na 1 archipelag przeważnie przypada 1 alfa. U nas jest zasada, że jeśli urodzą się np. 2 alfy to gdy dorosną walczą o władzę. Na naszej urodził sie Light i Dark. Gdy podrośli Dark wygrał bitwę z Light'em Natomiast Light miał wybór. Zostać tu jako normalny smok (nie alfa) lub wyruszyć z kilkoma smokami na inny archipelag. Wybrał drugą opcje. Więc rzecz biorąc znam 2 alfy. A z Dark'iem jest wiele zabawy! Pamiętam jak byłam małym smoczątkiem. Nieźle dawałam mu w kość. Hihi... thumb|left|330px|Rozkmina kim był Light? >w<thumb|302px 3. Jakie są twoje relacje z innymi smokami? Heh. Są różne. Z wieloma smokami się przyjaźnie choć najsłabiej chyba ze Straszliwcami... Za każdym razem próbują zarąbać mi moje ryby! Tylko z kilkoma udało mi się zaprzyjaźnić... A tak to z ponad połową wyspy! ^^ thumb|left|398px|Nie oddam. Zaadoptuj Sztraszliwca! Im ich mniej na wyspie tym lepiej XD. Czerwony widać, że dostał nauczkę. Pisz w komie, którego z szóstki chcesz! Pamiętajcie sprawdzać wcześniejsze komy bo 2 razy tego samego nie można zaadoptować wiec jeśli będą 2 na tego samego to trafi do pierwszej osoby :3 thumb|left|650px Skapnęłam się, że wszyscy nazywają Kuroi smokiem XD Nevermind 4. Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie? Hmm... Nigdy się tak na poważnie nie zastanawiałam... Choć jak tak myślę to chyba chciałabym poznać mojego Ojca. Został zabity gdy byłam jeszcze w jajku... Moja Matka mówiła, że opowie mi o tym dokładniej jak podrosnę... Ale zmarła gdy miałam ledwie 4 lata... Wiec jak się tak zastanawiam to poznanie historii Ojca jest moim marzeniem. A takim bardziej możliwym do spełnienia to żyć bez ograniczeń ^^ 5. Jakim innym stworzeniem chciałabyś być, jeżeli nie smokiem? Kot! (nie dam zdj z Kuroi w wersji kota bo pewnie usuną) Są beztroskie i chodzą własnymi ścieżkami. Są trochę jak miniaturowe smoki... Bez skrzydeł i futrem... I nie są gadami... Dobra... Koty to nie smoki! Ale ciii... To taka drobnostka XD 6. Masz jakąś rodzinę? Jak mówiłam Ojca nie znałam a Matka zmarła gdy miałam 4 lata. Jednak mam dwóch braci i jedna siostrę! Bolt - Najszybszy smok na całym archipelagu Star - Nie znam nikogo z kim by nie zadarł x3 I jego oczy są czarne tak jak moje! ^^ Angel - Miła jednak umie pokazać pazurki Często razem latamy po nocach więc w dzień niesteśmy nie wyspani... A co do partnra to... Nie odpowiem! >/////< thumb|left|650px|Jako dzieci thumb|650px|Cudne *^* Tracę wiarę w ludzkość... Co piątek robimy testy z J.pol i dziś nam nauczycielka oddała zaległe testy. Jeden chłopak miał... Uwaga uwaga... 1 Punkt! Gratulacje... 7. Czy chciałabyś mieć jeźdźca? Nie, nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE. Mieć jeźdźca wiąże się z noszeniem siodła, byciem "miłym" oraz ograniczoną wolnością! No cóż... To nie dla mnie... 8. Co sądzisz o ludziach? Nie mam o nich zbytniego zdania. Niektórzy gdy tylko mnie widzą od razu się ukrywają inni wyciągają broń. Jednak bywa, że na archipelagu widuję osady w, których ludzie i smoki żyją w zgodzie. Jednak nie zbliżam się do nich zbytnio. Nigdy nie zbliżyłam się do człowieka nie mówiąc o daciu się dotknąć. 9. Czy otarłaś się kiedyś o śmierć? Heh. I to nie raz. Zwykle przez swoją własną głupotę ^^; Raz przez "sprzeczkę" z Grapple Grounder'em... Powiedzmy, że nasze relacje... Nie należą do najlepszych. Pewnego razu walczyliśmy na śmierć i życie. Niestety nie byłam wtedy w dobrej formie... I gdyby nie Bolt zgaduje, że nie byłoby mnie tu. thumb|left|650px 10. Gdzie mieszkasz? Cóż... Często zmieniamy miejsce zamieszkania. Powiedzmy, że nie zostaję długo w jednym miejscu ^^; Ale najczęściej chyba przebywam na wyspie "Krwawego księżyca". Tam się urodziłam i wychowywałam. Więc mogę ująć iż to jest moje miejsce zamieszkania. 11. Gdybyś jednak miała jeźdźca, to jaki miałby być? No cóż... Płeć? Raczej dziewczyna. Łatwiej było by mi się z nią dogadać. Nie mam zbytniego pomysłu na wygląd. On mnie raczej zbyt nie obchodzi. I żeby być moim jeźdźcem musiałaby być równie świrnięta jak ja i kochać ryzyko! Oraz mieć takie ADHD jak ja x3 12. Gdybyś miała potomstwo, to jakiej płci miało by ono być? Z tego co wiem zawsze rodzi się co najmniej 3 młode (i nie muszą być podobne do rodziców). Więc jeśli będą 3 młode to chciałabym żeby choć jedno było przeciwnej płci niż reszty. thumb|left|650px|K: Moment... Aż 6!?!? 13. Co lubisz w sobie, a czego nie? Hmmm... Lubię np. swoją "odwagę" choć niektórzy (czytaj "znaczna większość") uznaliby, że to raczej moja głupota ^^; Skoczyłabym z klifu mimo związanych skrzydeł! Nie obawiam się nawet śmierci ^^ Niezbyt zastanawiałam się co w sobie lubię... A nie lubię np. że nie umiem przez 5 sekund ustać w miejscu. Ciągle muszę coś robić puki się nie zmęczę co jest czasem wkurzające. Ostatnio robiłam test na typ "osoby" i wyszło, że jestem Melancholijką. Więc resztę sama możesz se dopisać. 14. Czy masz jakieś specjalne umiejętności? Nigdy o tym nie myślałam... Czas się przekonać! Star, Bolt i Angel: 15. Czego się boisz? Te pytania mi nie przeszkadzają. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zachęcają :3 Jednak lapa mojej sis oddano do naprawy (znowu), więc nie zawsze będę mogła na nie odpowiadać. Utraty skrzydeł 0.0 A takie inne to hmm... Kuzynki mojej przyjaciółki XD Ona jest creepy bardziej niż wszystko co złe na świecie... 16. Czego byś nie zdzierżyła? Trochę tego jest... Życia w klatce, śmierci mojego rodzeństwa... Utraty wszystkiego co mi bliskie. Jednak staram się nie myśleć o tym co kiedyś może się stać i żyję teraźniejszością. 17. Gdybyś miała partnera, jaki on miałby być? Etto... >////< Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym... Chciałabym mieć z nim o czym pogadać. Mieć co robić np. wspólne loty i szaleńcze wyzwania... Kobieto mam niecałe 13 lat i ty się mnie o takie rzeczy pytasz!? >////< Shade (ang. Cień): I jak tu jej powiedzieć, że ją kocham...? T^T K: Mówiłeś coś Shade? S: Nie... Nic... thumb|left|650px|Chciałam dać przed Walentynkami za rok, ale tera też może być ^^ 18. Kim jest dla ciebie Shade? Zainstalowałam GImp'a i po kilku minutach eksperymentowania nauczyłam się... Jak tam cokolwiek narysować XD Hmmm... Właśnie sięskpanęłam, że często zaczynam od "Hmmmm" x3 Więc Shade jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Często się razem bawiliśmy i wgl... Tak. Jest moim Best Friend Forever! S: Tylko przyjacielem...? K: A kim? S: Już nic... 19. Jak wygląda twój typowy dzień? Różnie. Wstaje bardzo wcześnie. Wraz ze wschodem słońca. Potem idę zjeść śniadanie - ryby. Następnie latam se po niebie bądź patrze czy nie ma nic do roboty. Wieczorami zazwyczaj latam z moim rodzeństwem. Jeśli mają coś na głowie to spotykam się z Shad'em lub latam sama. Potem około północy idę spać ^^ Czasem zdarzy się coś ciekawego, ale on nie zalicza siędo typowego dnia. thumb|left|650px 20. Czy jest coś, na co czekasz, co wiesz, że ma się wydarzyć? Raczej nie... Każdy dzień jest dla mnie tajemniczy. Nie wiem czy coś się wydarzy... Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy to urodziny ^^ Trochę pomajstrowałam przy gimp'ie i trochę zajmie niż pojawi się z niego jakiś rysunek. Z paint'a korzystałam od najmłodszych lat więc z niego łatwiej korzystać, ale jak już ogarnę gimp to was poinformuję! 21. Masz rodziców? Jeśli tak to jacy są? No cóż. Mówiłam już, że Matka zmarła gdy miałam 4 lata a Ojca nie znałam. Potem wychowywaliśmy się samotnie. Nie mieliśmy żadnej rodziny zastępczej. 22. Ile masz wzrostu? Hmmm. A wiesz, że nie wiem? XD Dorosła furia ma ok 3 metry wysokości więc ja mam z ponad metr... Nie mierzyłam się ^^; 23. Gdybyś miała utracić jakiś zmysł, który by to był? Nie wiem. Żadnego bym nie chciała stracić. Choć gdybym musiała... To chyba smak... Choć nie czułabym moich kochanych rybek :< 24. Co oprócz latania jest twoim ulubionym zajęciem? A na to mogę odpowiedzieć jednym słowem. Rysowanie. thumb|left|650px 25. Jak opisałabyś Shade'a? Hmmm.... No więc jest miły. Różnie kocha ryzyko. Gdy jestem smutna to stara się mnie pocieszyć. Star i Angel lubią go, ale Bolt wygląda jak by chciał go posiekać na kawałki. W skrócie. Zabić. Zawsze jest z nim o czym pogadać na różne tematy. Jest dobrym słuchaczem. Czasem myślę, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni x3 S; Czemu tak myślisz? K: Bo mamy podobne zainteresowania. I mówiłeś coś, że "chcesz być kimś więcej" Więc może bratem? ^^ S: . . . 26. Jakie było najdziwniejsze stworzenie jakie widziałaś w życiu? Człowiek 0w0 A tak serio XD To większość mojego życia to smoki. Ale moim daniem NAJDZIWNIEJSZE stworzenie to smok z gatunku Hackatoo. Bez obrazy, ale serio wyglądają... Z deka dziwnie... thumb|left|650px Miałam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zapomniałam XD 27. Czego najbardziej nie lubisz w świecie? Miliona rzeczy... Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiem x3 Nie lubię np. Końca dnia. Gdy słonce zachodzi a ty wiesz, że zmarnowałeś kolejny dzień swojego życia... Tak jak praktycznie ja! Przynajmniej ja to tak oceniam >.< Hm... Zgaduje, że nie lubię jeszcze wielu rzeczy, ale jak na złość nie mogę se przypomnieć nic... 28. Co lubisz robić oprócz latania z rodzeństwem? Jak już mówiłam. Rysowanie. A oprócz tego uwielbiam się draznić z innymi lub grać w gry. Play a game... Hihihi. Lubie jeszcze przylatywać do alfy i dawać młodym rady jak jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzać mu życie ^^ 29. Zabiłaś kiedyś kogoś? Skąd to pytanie...? Nie!.... Może... Etto... Raz...? Jakieś "stadko" ludzi mnie atakowało i zaczynało mi to działać na nerwy... Więc... Strzeliłam w nich plazmą... Iiii... Kilku zgniotłam. Hihi :3 30. Jaka była twoja najniebezpieczniejsza sytuacja w twoim życiu? Ile miałaś wtedy lat? Przypomina mi się jak raz dla zabawy zepchnęli mnie ze schodów, albo kilka razy mnie omal samochód nie przejechał... Moment! To się "nagrywa"? Etto... Wow stworzyłam ten blog w niedzielę a jest już ponad 30 pytań! + Wczoraj widziałam, że ten blog jest w proponowanych. Nwm czy nadal jest. Nie patrzałam... Ale i tak gdy to zobaczyłam to darłam mordę na cały dom XD Nie przedłużając. Hmm... Gdyby zrobiono ankietę wątpię, że wybrano by jedną sytuację. Ale opowiem jedną z tych bardziej niebezpiecznych. Miałam wtedy z 6 lat. Dopiero co uczyłam się latać a na jednym z treningów... Miałam twarde lądowanie. Zwichnęłam sobie skrzydło i nie mogłam nim ruszać. Wieczorem po tym siedziałam nad klifem i podziwiałam zachodzące słońce. Potem poczułam, że osuwa mi się ziemia spod łap. Było dość wysoko więc wolałam jednak nie ryzykować AŻ TAK życia. Wiec starałam się utrzymać pazurkami ziemi. No cóż. Ledwo się trzymałam. Po kilku chwilach zaczynałam tracić siły a nie mogłam się wdrapać. W końcu postanowiłam jednak skoczyć. Na dole znajdował się las. No cóż. Skoczyłam ^^; Wtedy chyba zaczęła mi się ryć psychika. To tak w skrócie. 31. Jaką prędkość osiągasz? Ja i Bolt jesteśmy najszybszymi Nocnymi Furiami na tym archipelagu. Szybkość zależy od naszego stanu czy w ogóle ochoty na to. Ostatnio mierzyliśmy czas. Droga: 500 m Na lądzie: Najlepszy czas wynosił 54 sekundy! W wodzie: 1 minuta 10 sekund (najwolniej) W powietrzu: 38 sekundy ^^ Mówiłam, że jestem (całkiem) szybka! 32. Kto, jeżeli takiego masz, jest twoim największym wrogiem? Etto... Kojarzycie tego Grapple Grounder'a? Nazywa się Warui. Moim zdaniem on jest moim największym wrogiem. Za każdym razem gdy go spotykam dochodzi między nami do konfliktu a nawet bitwy. Serio go nie lubię. thumb|650px 33. Jaki masz stosunek do ludzi? Chyba już poruszyłam ten temat. Zwykle staram się ich unikać. Wielu próbwało do mnie podejść z rybą i oswoić, ale nie ze mną te numery! Jeśli mnie jakiś atakuje ja to traktuje jak wyzwanie. Zaczynam robić uniki i salta w powietrzu unikają broni. To świetny trening. Potem odlatuje. Czasem tylko atakuje wioski jeśli mi sięnudzi ^^; Heh... Gdy spotykam jakiegoś człowieka ze smokiem to chwile się gapię a potem uciekam żeby mnie nie zobaczył. Zbyt "słabo" znam ludzi by ocenić mój stosunek do nich. Niezbyt mnie "interesują. Mam nadzieję, że tak "długa" odpowiedź wystarczy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania